The tops of wooden poles can deteriorate due to fungus decay or exposure of the wooden pole to weather elements. A primary cause of this deterioration is the entry of moisture at end surfaces of the poles due to the exposed end grains. Water can collect in slight depressions of an end of the pole, which can be caused by decay, and the water can cause wood fibers to shrink and swell and/or freeze and thaw. Cracks may develop which can eventually allow moisture and decay to travel beyond any original treatment to the wood, breaking down additional wood fibers. If wooden poles are neglected, decay may become severe enough to necessitate replacement of the pole.
Previous attempts to protect pole tops from deterioration include cover caps, such as those composed of polyvinylchloride (PVC) material. Installation of these cover caps generally requires them to be nailed to the tops of poles, which may prove dangerous, as use of a hammer and nails may be required near live electrical wires. Additionally, these cover caps are generally provided in different sizes to fit different size poles, requiring a stock of different sized cover caps to be carried in the field in order to accommodate a variety of pole sizes.
Another attempt requires a protective fluid to be poured over the top end of a utility pole, after which a flowable asphalt-based material must be applied to the top of the utility pole. The asphalt-based material must then be allowed to cure. This method may be cumbersome, time consuming, and messy.
Another method that attempts to protect pole tops from deterioration includes the on-site manufacture of a synthetic resin cap that includes an end plate covering the end surface of the pole and a skirt that extends downwardly from the end plate and around the pole. A foamed resin may also be applied between the cap and the pole to prevent entrance of moisture. This method may be difficult and time consuming.
Another attempt requires application of a preformed cap that is made of elastic and water-impervious material to the top of a pole. To accomplish this, however, a frame must be used to position and apply an outwardly stretched cap to the top end of the pole. To attach the cap to the top of the pole, the frame must then release the cap, allowing the cap to contract to attach the cap to the top of the pole. Such caps may not adequately seal to prevent the entrance of moisture to the top end of the pole. Furthermore, there may be an increased danger of accidentally touching live electrical wires due to the difficulty and awkwardness presented by the application method of these caps.
Another method is a moisture barrier comprising a sheet of moisture-adverse material that can be adhered to the top end of a pole. In such a method, the sheet is configured to fold about the edge of the pole's end. Existing methods, however, may not be configured to provide a tight fit to the end of the pole, creating a discrepancy between the geometry of the end of the pole and the geometry of the moisture barrier. Such a discrepancy may increase the likelihood of a breach in the seal of the moisture barrier, thus allowing the entrance of moisture to the top end of the pole.
Therefore, there is a desire for a protective pole cap that may be installed easily, quickly, and safely. Further, there is a desire for a single-sized pole cap that will snugly fit a variety of sizes of poles. Various embodiments of the present invention address these desires.